Apple of My Eye
by TheOCPudding
Summary: Serena und Dan sind verheiratet und glücklich mit ihrem derzeitigen Leben, doch dann kommt alles anders. Was wenn man ALLES hatte und ALLES verliert?


**The Wake Up **

SERENA

Zu oft gab es Zeiten in meinem Leben, in denen ich durch die Hölle ging. Dinge, die ich gerne anders gemacht hätte. Entscheidungen, die ich lieber nicht getroffen hätte. Situationen, in denen ich mich selbst kaum ausstehen konnte.  
Heute, mit 25, habe ich jedoch trotzdem das Gefühl alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Endlich.

Als das eindringliche Piepsen des digitalen Weckers meine Träume stört und mich aus dem Schlaf reißt, vergrabe ich als erste Reaktion das Gesicht murrend in meinem viel zu weichen Kissen. Als dieses Ding auf meinem Nachtschrank jedoch offensichtlich nicht von selbst zur Ruhe kommen will, sehe ich mich gezwungen träge den Kopf zu heben, den einen Arm auszustrecken um dem nervenaufreibenden Geräusch selbst ein Ende zu bereiten und mich schließlich im Bett aufzusetzen.  
Ich fahre mir seufzend mit beiden Händen durch das lange blonde Haar, welches noch wirr und unfrisiert nur zögernd durch meine Finger gleitet. Dann stelle ich mit einem schnellen Blick auf die aufgewühlte Bettwäsche neben mir fest, dass er bereits aufgestanden ist. Ich schiebe die Decke von mir, schwinge die Beine über den Bettrand, erhebe mich schließlich und schlürfe auf nackten Füßen über den dunkelblauen Teppichboden aus dem Schlafzimmer und einen Gang entlang, ehe ich schließlich das geräumige Bad erreiche und mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken betrachte. Die Augen gerötet, Abdrücke des Kissens auf der rechten Wange. Ich trage ein altes, braunes T-shirt von ihm und seine rotkarierten Shorts.  
Schnell drehe ich den Hahn auf und klatsche mir eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ich nehme eine Bürste und fahre damit mit drei schnellen Bewegungen durch mein Haar, als ich ein mir vertrautes Geräusch vernehme, welches mich augenblicklich aus dem Bad lockt. Beinahe lautlos schleiche ich zu einer anderen, nicht weit entfernten Tür und öffne diese vorsichtig ohne zu klopfen.  
Da sitzt er. Wie immer ist er so vertieft in sein Tun, dass er mich nicht bemerkt. Seine Finger fliegen schnell über die Tastatur. Sein Gesicht spiegelt seine Konzentration nur zu gut wieder. Er sitzt mit dem Rücken zu mir an seinem Computer und ich trete an ihn heran und lege ihm beide Hände über die Augen. Sofort legt er seine Hände auf die meinen, doch er schiebt sie nicht weg.  
Ich beuge mich zu ihm nach vor. „Dreimal darfst du raten wer ich bin", flüstere ich ihm geheimnisvoll wie ich bin ins Ohr. „Und die ersten beiden Male zählen nicht."  
Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. „Hm", er runzelt scheinbar nachdenklich die Stirn. „Chuck, bist du's?"  
„Daniel Humphrey!", protestiere ich laut und reiße empört die Arme hoch. „Wie kannst du es wagen?"  
Er springt auf, nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsst sanft meine Stirn. „Schon auf?", fragt er verwundert, meine Worte ignoriert er gekonnt. Er kennt mich und weiß, dass Schlafen meine geheime Leidenschaft ist.  
„Der Wecker war noch gestellt", ich verdrehe demonstrativ die Augen. „Und das am Sonntag!"  
„Mein armes Mädchen", sagt er neckend und küsst mich erneut, dieses Mal auf die Lippen.  
Ich hätte ihn am liebsten an mich gezogen und nicht mehr losgelassen, doch dann spähe ich über seine Schulter auf den flimmernden Bildschirm. „Wie geht's voran, du großer Autor?"  
„Ich denke bis zum Abgabetermin bin ich fertig", weicht er schnell aus. An seine Bücher lässt er niemanden ehe diese vollendet sind, nicht einmal mich. Um weiteren Fragen auszuweichen beugt er sich zu meinem noch flachen Bauch herab, geht dabei beinahe in die Knie, schieb das braune T-shirt hoch und küsst meine Haut knapp über dem Nabel. Es kitzelt ein wenig und ich lache kurz auf.  
„Und wie geht es klein Matty?", fragt er während er sich erhebt und seine Arme um mich legt. „Oder klein Allie?"  
„Ihm oder ihr geht's soweit gut", gebe ich Auskunft, doch sogleich verziehe ich schmollend den Mund. „Aber wer weiß . . . wenn Mummy nicht bald ihr Frühstück bekommt . . ."  
„Daddy ist schon unterwegs", versichert Dan.  
Er lässt mich los und ist schon an der Tür, als ich ihn noch einmal zurückhalte: „Dan!"  
Er dreht sich um und sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen abwartend an: „Ja?"  
„Mummy und Daddy – wer hätte das gedacht, hm?", ich lächle.  
Nie war ich glücklicher.  
Und er lächelt auch.


End file.
